Sunday Nights, Monday Mornings
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: With the disappearance of Captain Jack Harkness the team get closer through bonding over alcohol, when two of the team get a little bit closer than usual. Slash. Ianto/Owen. General spoilers: Torchwood S1 Ep13 & S2 Ep1. Disclaimer: I don't own TW


**Title:** Sunday Nights, Monday Mornings

**Author:** Caz251

**Fandom:** Torchwood

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Character/Pairing:** Ianto Jones/Owen Harper

**Summary: **With the disappearance of Captain Jack Harkness the team get closer through bonding over alcohol, when two of the team get a little bit closer than usual.

**Spoilers:** General spoilers for Torchwood S1 Ep 13 and S2 Ep 1.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood it belongs to the BBC.

**AN:** Written as a bribe for beth_mccombs.

Sunday night was getting pissed night, or rather Sunday night was getting pissed night rift permitting, after all they couldn't just sit around in a pub if the world was ending, it wasn't something they could really ignore after all, not even in the haze of alcohol, well Owen might be able to. It had been a small tradition they had started after their first full week without Jack, Owen had dragged them out to the pub for a, we're still alive drink, which promptly turned into a, we might as well booze-up. From that week onwards the four remaining members of Torchwood three would gather at a pub close to the hub, just in case of an emergency, and drink an insane amount of alcohol to commemorate another week that they survived without their leader. Sometimes Rhys joined them on their quest for oblivion, other times he just arrived at the end of the night to take Gwen home, but never once did he recriminate them for their actions, instead he was just a solid presence if he was needed.

Normally if Rhys was picking up Gwen he would drop Toshiko off at home, on the nights when he was just as pissed as the rest of them the task of getting the tech goddess home fell to Owen and Ianto, before they too dragged themselves home. The evening of their twelve weekly booze-up was one such evening, the medic, the techie and the teaboy stumbling back to Toshiko's flat after stopping at a Chinese takeaway to pick up some food. They ate the food in amongst telling crazy anecdotes from their past and some stories they were bound to regret the next morning before washing them down with a beer to keep that pleasantly pissed feeling that they had. Once finished the boys left Toshiko to the rest of her evening leaving to go to their own flats to sober up a bit before work the next morning.

When Ianto awoke that Monday morning he was greeted with the hangover that had become for a Monday morning over the last twelve weeks, he was also greeted with the fact that he had no idea where he was. The bed he was in was comfortable he could tell that, but he also knew that he wasn't in his own flat, his flat was clean for a start, from what he could see of the room in the dark it certainly wasn't. He knew for a fact that he wasn't in someone guestroom, no-one would allow a guestroom to get into the state this room was in, not even Owen, the more he woke up the more he seemed to realise. The room had clothing strewn all over the place, some he noticed that belonged to him, his naked state seeming to come to him as a surprise, he didn't normally sleep naked. Before he could think anymore on it an arm stretched out across his waist as someone moved next to him, a distinctively male arm.

He closed his eyes, hoping against hope that he hadn't done what he was slowly coming to realise, before opening them and looking again, the arm still there. He turned, knowing what he was about to see, but fervently wishing against it, next to him lay a very familiar figure, Owen Harper. It was something Ianto could certainly say he had never expected to happen, waking up naked next to Owen, but it had, now if only he could remember what had happened. He clambered out of the bed, waking Owen as he did so, trying to focus on nothing but getting to work, especially not the fact that he had slept with his best friends crush. He knew he and Owen would have to talk, but it was something they could do later, much later if he had a say in it. Once back in Torchwood he put the issue to the back of his mind, carrying out the tasks of the day and avoiding Owen as much as possible.

Things had just started to get awkward between them in the hub, an unintentional comment on Owen's part reminding them of how they had woken up, when a call about a blowfish driving a sports car came in. Ianto had never been so grateful to a fish before, and even if it turned out to be nothing more than a teenager with a mask, he wasn't sure he would be able to scrounge up any anger towards them, in fact he just may have to thank them.


End file.
